Memories
by SparklingFlames
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Harry Potter. What happens when his wife finds out, and will she be able to handle it? Please RR


****

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Love be still  
Love be sweet  
Dont you dare  
Change a thing  
I want to photograph you with my mind  
To feel how I feel now all the time**_

  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. She stood at the door facing Remus Lupin as the past minute repeatedly rang through her head. 

_"Remus! How are you? It's great to see you."_

_"Hermione. Voldemort killed him. Harry's dead. He was alone, and there were just too many death eaters and.. I'm so sorry."_

Hermione shook her head and backed up, her back hitting the wall. She slowly slid down until she was sitting with her knees in front of her. Tears poured from her eyes as she continued to shake her head.

_'Voldemort kill him. Harry's dead.'_

_'Harry's dead..'_

_'Harry's dead..'_

She could barely think. Memories of her and Harry flooded throughout her head.

_  
**Say that you'll stay  
Forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change**_

Hermione was studying for the end of term finals, and next to her, Harry was finishing his potions essay. 

"Hermione, could you check this for me?" Harry asked, as he finished writing his last sentance. Hermione put her book down, and leaned over to read his essay. Harry watched her quietly.

"You use scented soap.." He whispered. Hermione turned her head to look at him.

"What?" She asked, looking at him oddly and laughing.

"Nothing."

_  
**Dont move  
Dont breathe  
Dont change  
Dont leave  
And promise me  
Say you'll stay  
We'll stay  
This way**_

Harry and Hermione were walking to class together, since Ron was still in the Great Hall, eating. Suddenly, Harry stopped her. 

"Can I ask you something?"

Hermione laughed, "You just did."

"You know what I mean."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay..well, er..would you go to the Christmas ball with me? Unless of course you already have a date, or don't want to..then forget I.." Hermione cut him off by gently putting her finger to his lips.

"I'd love to go with you."

_  
**I get afraid  
Dont think ahead  
Lets just stay  
This way in bed  
Feels so good inside your arms  
Home is everywhere you are**  
_

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was smiling. 'She looks so beautiful' He thought as he watched how her light blue dress swayed slightly with every breath. 

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked her, hopefully.

Hermione smiled, "Sure."

_  
**Say that you'll stay  
Forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change**_

The two of them slowly swayed to the music, Hermione with her head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Hermione?" He asked. Hermione slowly pulled her head off his shoulder, to look him in the eyes.

"Hmm..?" Harry slowly leaned down and gently kissed her.

_  
**Dont move  
Dont breathe  
Dont change  
Dont leave  
And promise me  
Say you'll stay  
We'll stay  
This way**  
_

Hermione rested her head Harry's chest as they laid on the couch in Harry's flat. She laughed quietly as she remebered what she had been told earlier that day. 

"Honey, the oddest thing happened today. Ginny called me earlier and said while she was out shopping, she saw you with Cho Chang." Hermione said laughing, but stopped suddenly when Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry? Were you with Cho?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"Yes.."

"What? Why?" Hermione questions. She sat up and stared at him.

"She was helping me do something." Harry replied, sitting up as well.

Hermione stood and stared down at him. "Yeah, I'll bet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means just because I'm not as pretty as her, doesn't mean you can cheat on me!"

"You're ten times more beautiful than her, and I wasn't cheating on you." Harry told her, grabbing her hand.

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing? No. Save it, Harry. I dont want to know." She said seriously as he pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned towards the door.

"I was doing this." Hermione turned around to find him on one knee with a box in his hand.

"Hermione, Will you marry me?"

_  
**Dont move  
Dont breathe  
Dont change  
Dont leave  
Promise me  
We'll always be**_

"Do you Harry James Potter, take Hermione Anne Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Harry looked at her and smiled, "I do."

"Do you Hermione Anne Granger, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she smiled, through her joyful tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Harry gently pulled her into a kiss.

_  
**This kind, this sweet  
This good to me  
Promise me  
We'll always be**_

Hermione stared off the balcony, watching the sun set when she heard the door open and close. A few moments later, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and her husbands head rest on her shoulder. He moved her hair to the side and placed a kiss to the back of her neck. 

"I love you." He whispered into her skin. Hermione smiled, her eyes not moving to the blend of colors in the sky.

"I love you, too."

_  
**Say that you'll stay  
Forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change**_

Hermione smiled, sadly through her tears at the memories, and looked up at Remus, who was now trying to comfort her. 

"Will you be okay?" He asked, kneeling beside her. She stared into space for a minute, before nodding slightly.

"Yes.." Remus got up from next to her.

"I have to go to the Ministry of Magic. I'll come by a bit later to check on you." Hermione nodded, understanding.

Remus looked at her once more, before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Hermione stayed where she was, still in shock that he was gone. She slowly stood up and walked over to the counter, where she picked up her wand. She closed her eyes and remembered his face, his laugh, his eyes, his grin, everything about him. She pointed her wand at herself and smiled through her silent tears. Muttering a quiet spell, she knew she'd soon be back with the one she loved.  
**__**

**_Dont move  
Dont breathe  
Dont change  
Dont leave  
And promise me_****  
_Say you'll stay  
We'll stay  
This way_**

**__**

(A/N:Hi. I wrote this in about 45 minutes, and I know it stinks. The song is called "This Way" I think, but i dont know remember who sings it. I heard it in a movie, and I love it. The memories are written more like Flashbacks, to see what both feel, rather than just Hermione. Please please please tell me what you think, even if you say "WOW! THAT STUNK! Never, ever EVER write anything again!" Please, and thanks.)


End file.
